Just Another Adventure
by Alex Luna Bennett of Distric 7
Summary: Harry and the gang are out of school and off for some fun, but first there's...some sleeping arrangements to work out. Read and Review. I do not own these characters, wish I did.


Just Another Adventure

Ginny cheered with the others as the end of the year feats began, her hand clasped tightly in Harry's. It had been an excellent year, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a few others had returned to either complete or start their seventh year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw this as a year of rest and ease where they could be nothing more than students…..for once. Harry turned to Ginny with an exhilarating smile, her heart did summersaults knowing it was a smile just for her.

Everyone sat and began to pull food from the piles of goodies in front of them. Ron was piling his plate with chicken legs and mashed potatoes as Hermione rolled her eyes at his ravenous hunger. When he noticed this he shrugged his shoulders and kissed her cheek, she blushed and began eating her own food with vigorous mouthfuls. Ginny ate slowly, her shoulder brushing Harry's lightly every now and then. At these brief moments both Harry and Ginny would look at each other and smile. Each time Ginny's heart would start Somersaulting again, like it might burst from her chest soon.

As the dinner plates cleared and desert appeared Ginny began to get a jittery feeling in her stomach, this was her last night here her last Hogwarts feast. As though he could read her mind Harry took her hand and leaned over to whisper to her. "You want to have one last look around tonight?"

Ginny nodded, since he was whispering it she knew he meant her and him not Ron, Hermione, Her, and Harry. "I'd love to." She whispered in his ear, she noticed him inhale deeply and smiled smugly to herself.

As the feast ended McGonagall stood and clapped her hands to quiet the room. "Another year has slipped by us, and we are another year older. I would like to give a warm goodbye to our leaving Seventh Years. May you be successful in your endeavors. To the rest of you, may your summer be peaceful and restful, as you have more years here to come." With that she clapped her hands again and the tables cleared.

Everyone began making their way back to the common rooms, to say goodbye and do some last minuet packing. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and leaned over to whisper again. "Once everyone's gone up we'll go. Are you all packed?" Ginny nodded moving closer so that not only their hands touched but their shoulders as well.

Harry beamed and gave her hand a squeeze "Did you think something like this might happen?" he asked his breath tickling her ear.

Ginny gave him a playful wink "I had a hunch Mr. Potter. I mean I figured this is where it all started and maybe you'd like a chance to make it….I don't know a little more finished." she said leaning so close his hair brushed her lips.

He laughed as he tugged her after him into the common room. Bringing them onto a couch with Ginny sitting firmly on his lap he smiled at her. She leaned her head down onto his shoulder; it might have been a nice moment if her pig faced brother hadn't burst into the common room with a loud "OY!" Which made Harry jump up off the couch and Ginny fall to the floor.

She landed firmly on her bum, her hair flying into her face. She whipped out her wand throwing her hair back in place and aimed it at Ron with a venomous glare. "Look here Ronald Weasley, if you don't stop putting your abnormally large nose into my love life I'll make it even bigger!" She warned threateningly waving her wand at him.

He looked stunned and Hermione stepped in front of him with her own wand raised. "Ginny you can't get mad, you were…..well I mean it is Harry and Ron well….' Hermione seemed at a loss for words as she looked at Ginny's reddening face.

"Hermione do not defend him! Just because your dating him doesn't mean I'm going to treat him any different. And you guys are no better! Where were you sitting this morning Hermione?" Shot Ginny smugly.

Hermione blushed and Ron opened his mouth to speak but stopped at Ginny's next move. She march over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the mouth. At first Harry seemed surprised but slowly his arms wrapped around her and lifter her slightly. She jumped and wrapped her legs around him and he gasped smiling as she continued to kiss him. Her tongue slipping into his mouth with a fieriness that made his head spin.

After a few more minuets she let him go and put her feet on the ground. Harry was looking at her with a goofy smile, she took his hand and turned to Ron and Hermione. Ron was standing there with his mouth wide open and his eyes wide, Hermione looked scandalous but Ginny just smiled.

Ron finally found his voice and spoke with contain anger. "Fine but don't blame me when mum calls you a wanton." With that he gave Hermione a kiss goodnight and disappeared on the stairs to the boys dorms.

Hermione blushed and waved before heading the girl's dorms. Ginny snorted as she watched them leave, Harry began to laugh. Ginny turned to him with a glare and then joined him. They both fell back to the couch their fingers entwining, Ginny laying her legs over Harry's and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Do you think my mum would call me wanton?" She asked in a quiet voice, a slight quiver at the thought of disappointing her mum.

Harry pulled her closed and placed a kiss on her head. "Of course not Gin! She might not approve whole heartedly... with everything but I think she would be over the moon knowing that you and I…that we are….you know." He said laughing nervously.

Ginny laughed and kissed his cheek and played with his fingers. After about an hour the common became completely empty. Ginny had moved to sit next to Harry on the couch with her feet tucked under her. Harry had his arm around her shoulder and he was playing with her long red hair, running it through his fingers lightly.

"I think we could go now Harry" She said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Harry nodded and stood pulling out a silvery flowing cloak from his pocket. Ginny walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist with a sly smile, Harry threw the cloak over them both.

Normally the cloak would only fit Harry, he had grow a lot taller since using it last. But since Ginny was close to him, their arms holding one another, they were completely invisible. They walked through their old class rooms and down familiar corridors. They visited the room of requirement, which became something so surprising they nearly stayed there all night.

As they passed the wall where the room would appear they both were thinking of their friends that had been lost in the battle of the castle. When they pushed through the doors they found themselves in a room full of still portraits of the many people who had died protecting the castle.

There was Fred laughing as an exploding snap card went off;

Lavender Brown with her arm around Padma Patail both laughing hysterically.

Ginny had stopped before the Fred picture and turned to see Harry standing before two pictures.

One was of a small blonde boy winding up a camera, his face a light with an excited smile.

The other was a couple, a shaggy looking man with mousy brown hair and a woman with bubble gum pink hair they were looking at her swollen belly, a happy blissful look on their faces.

Ginny took Harry's hand and tugged him away, deeper into the hall of faces. Hundereds of faces filled the hall eventually they turned around and walked back. As they caught site of the door two new pictures appeared.

These two sat on either side of the door one was of a man with a silvery beard and half moon spectacles . he was looking right at them with the same piercing gaze he had in life.

The other was of two smiling people; one was a messy haired man with large glasses, his arm was around a red haired woman with striking green eyes. Harry smiled back at the picture and squeezed Ginny's had. He turned to her with a warm glow in his eyes. "I think they'd like knowing I was with you." He said quietly.

Ginny leaned over and kissed him deeply then pulled away with a smile. "I know they would be proud of you." She whispered leaning her forehead on his shoulder lightly. Harry squeezed her hand and threw the cloak over them again before leaving the room. As the door disappeared Harry had the feeling it wouldn't reappear any time soon. Slowly Harry and Ginny walked out to the lake to sit under their favorite willow tree and watch the sun rise.

Harry sat with his back against the tree, Ginny sat between his legs; her back firmly against his chest. He breathed in deeply, her flowery smell filling his nose, he sighed as he felt the weight of her body against him. His mind kept going over the faces, so many lives lost because of one mans evil desire for power. Little Colin Creevy, Lavender and Padma, Lupin and Tonks and so many others. Ginny playing with his fingers brought him back from the memories of the faces.

"You can't dwell on them Harry, they wouldn't want us to." She whispered and Harry pulled her a little closer with a chuckle.

"You know me a little too well Weasley." He murmured against her neck.

Ginny sighed and titled her head over more loving the feeling of him. "Well I have been in love with you since….Well a lady never tells." She murmured as he kissed her neck.

They spent the early morning quiet relishing in the feelings of being with each other. Before anyone could noticed they slipped back into the common and lay on the couch. Slowly they fell asleep They were awakened by Hermione's shrill voice.

"Wake up both of you! If Ron sees you here he'll have a fit. No arguing Ginny I'm trying to make the train ride peaceful." Harry felt Ginny's warm body move away from him and he slowly sat up.

Ginny climbed to the girls dorms and out of sight, which was good as Ron came running down the stairs. He found Harry and looked around with a half glare already showing on his face. When he didn't find Ginny around he smiled at Harry. "Did you sleep at all mate?" He asked coming and sitting beside him.

Harry nodded slightly "Hour or two, I wanted one more look around the place. Don't expect I'll be back so I want to see it all once more." He left out the new room he and Ginny had found, Ron wouldn't handle it well.

The morning flew by in a blur; after dragging their trunks down they ate breakfast and started making their way to the train. Harry kept his arm around Ginny, her long red hair was up in a pony tail; he liked it down better. The train ride seemed short, they had a wonderful time reminiscing and playing exploding snap. When the train landed the Grangers and the Weasley's were waiting Mrs. Weasley hugged them all, giving Harry and extra big one.

Harry and Ginny had made sure not to stand too close, they didn't want the Weasley's to know about them just yet. They all piled into the car and made their way back to the burrow, Ginny sitting rather close to Harry. That night they celebrated their graduation and the next morning they received their marks. They were all top of their classes, Hermione taking the cake and setting new school records.

The next few weeks were spent in constant fear of being found out as a couple. The four of them had a plan to go off for a year, as wizarding tradition said, and were having troubles since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were worried about Ron and Hermione dating. Finally the day came for them to set off, everyone was packed and the plans were made.

They left after an early breakfast, Hermione had put Undetectable Enlarging Charms on all their bags so they could carry everything they might need. They walked half way to Ottery Saint Catchpole before disapperating to Diagon Ally for a few last minuet purchases.

Harry smiled at the busy street, people were standing around chatting, other were showing off their new things. People beamed and clapped Harry on the back some people came over and shook his hand. Most just smiled and let him be. Ron and Hermione slipped into the bobbles shop, where Ron wanted to get a new Sneak O Scope and Hermione wanted some more potions viles. They were all planning on meeting in Florish and Blotts before leaving.

Harry and Ginny made their way to Gringrots and then to the Owl Emporium. Harry knew it was time to get a new owl, and he wanted to give Ginny an early birthday present. She didn't have her own owl, she just had Arnold. They found a pair of Northern England Barn Owls tucked away in the back. The owner of the store said they were a mated pair. Harry and Ginny laughed purchasing and pair and walking out of the shop with stupid grins on their faces.

Ginny had insisted on buying her own owl but Harry told her it was her birthday present and she clammed up. After that they went to the Apocrathy, and the broom shop. Harry hadn't had the courage to buy a new broom. When he walked in he saw the firebolt sitting on display and felt a stab in his heart. He was about to look around when the owner, a man called Tanton Treeor, came over with a smile. "I was wondering when you'd be in Mr. Potter, been holding it here an awfuling long time you know!"

At Harry's bewildered expression he pointed to the firebolt with a smile. "A group of people all put in to get it for ya, said to keep it here till you came to claim it." He said watching Harry.

Ginny put her arm around his and lead him to the stand where a letter sat with a layer of dust on it. Harry picked up the letter and opened it slowly, his heart pounded as he read.

Harry,

We all wanted you to have this, but we knew you would be upset if we out right gave it to you. We know you lost your broom stick on the flight from number four, along with your owl. We wanted to give you something so you can always remember us. More than likely some of us didn't make it through the battles, but we'll always be with you Harry. Use this broom well and don't dwell on what you can't change.

Love,

Lupin, Tonks, Fred and George, Bill and Fluer, Ted Tonks, Molly and Arthur, Hagrid, Charlie, Kingsly, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprouts, and Slughorn.

P.S.

I don't think you'll mind but Sirious left a little gold in the house and we knew he would have wanted to buy you a new broom too. So Sirious, may he rest in peace, helped to get it also. Remember us fondly Harry but don't forget to live.

Harry read the letter several times, a burning at the back of his eyes. Ginny but an arm around him and he leaned into her, his head resting on her shoulder as he mourned for his friends. Harry thanked the shop owner and helped Ginny purchase a Nimbus 2008, which was almost as good as a Firebolt.

Together, after finishing their shopping they made their way back to the book store. There they picked several books they thought might be useful, paid and waited for Ron and Hermione.

Half an hour after their agreed time they showed up, arm in arm. Ron had a new sleek black rat on his shoulder and Hermione was carry the cage for a small screech owl. They walked back to the entrance of Diagon Ally and disaperated to Grimhold Place. Kreacher and Winky greeted them at the door and Ginny gasped as she looked around.

The whole house gleamed with freshly polished surfaces, and it smelled of fresh flowers. Harry laughed and gave her a hug. "I asked them to make the house extra clean. Kreacher was very happy to do it, especially when I said he could have the old portrait of Ms. Black." Harry said nodding the the spot where she use to be.

It now a hand drawn picture of Harry Ron and Hermione. Their crayon faces smiling, Hermione beamed at Kreacher. "Mind if I have it Kreacher? I haven't got any nice pictures at home." Kreacher puffed his chest out and nodded pleased with himself.

"Dinner will be ready in one hour Master Harry." He said cheerfully.

Harry nodded and thanked him before going up to claim a room for then night. Harry took Sirious's old room, which was clean like the rest of the house. A light knock on the door sounded and Harry found himself face to face with Ginny who had taken the other room on this landing. Ron and Hermione had chosen Regulus's room's on the floor below. Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and he leaned his forehead and touched hers. "Here we go Gin. Just Another Adventure."

Ron didn't like the thought of his best mate and his sister alone on the landing above. Then again with him in the room below he'd know if there was any funny business going on. He shook his head, Harry was his best mate and a good guy he had nothing to worry about. Especially since Hermione was going to sleep in the room next to Ron's.

Ron stroked his new rat setting him in the breast pocket of his robes carefully. Ron had named him Scabbers the Second, but just called him Scabbers. Ron turned to see Hermione slipping into his room and quietly closing the door behind her. She looked over and smiled at Ron sweetly. "You know you can't get upset with Harry and Ginny, especially when we are much worse." She said with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around him.

Ron leaned over and kissed her lightly, taking in a deep gulp of her cinnamon breath. "Yeah but she's my little sister, I didn't like her with anyone before and I guess her being with Harry is okay. But she's still my sister!" He said fiercely.

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, he'd cut it extra short. It was short all around except for the very top where it was slightly longer, he had it spiked slightly at the front. He closed his eyes as she stroked his cheek and played with his hair. "I like it better shorter, you look more mature." She murmured leaning in for a kiss.

Ron wrapped her in his arms; he was a lot stronger now than he had been before. She could feel his muscles bunching and pulling as he held her to him. After a few minuets she pulled away with a sigh and placed her hands on his chest pushing away from him. "Ron this trip isn't going to go well if you can't keep out of Harry and Ginny's relationship. Ginny is your sister but Harry is your best friend, he isn't going to do something that will hurt that." She said touching his cheek lightly, Ron nodded he didn't want argue.

Hermione kissed him again and then left the room quietly. Ron looked around and began to sort through his things .

On their trip to Diagon Ally he'd gotten a new rat, a cauldron, a new wand, some potions ingredients, and a lot of food supplies. Hermione laughed at him packing all this food but he remembered how hungry he was that year away from school and he was not going to do that again.

Once his things were tucked away he walked down and into the kitchen and took a deep breath of beef stew simmering on the fire. "Smells great Kreacher! When will it be ready?" He asked sitting at the long table.

Kreacher looked up for the cauldron over the fire with a smile. "Ready now, going to go call the master and ladies." He said hopping down from his stool and leaving the room.

Ron flicked his wand and bowls and spoons flew to the end of the table to wait to be filled. Ron didn't wait long, Hermione came in talking to Kreacher about his plans for the little room Harry had moved him and Winky into. "Yes yes master Harry has given us complete control over the room, wes can make it look how ever wes like. I have my mistress sitting in their facing a window so she can see out."

Hermione sat down next Ron and carried on her conversation but Ron lost interest. He caught flicker of red by the door and leaned slightly to see.

Harry was pushed against the wall and Ginny was running her fingers through his hair. He was looking at her with a playful smile, Ron couldn't see her face but she leaned forward, after Harry spoke she pulled away. Taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen her smile glowing brighter than he could ever remember. Ron quickly leaned back and put an arm over Hermione. "Hey Gin you okay up there? Going to be….uh warm enough?" He asked trying not to sound accusing.

Ginny looked at him carefully then smiled and leaned over and gave him a hug around the neck. "I'll be warm enough Ron thank you." She whispered understanding what he was asking, and knowing he was saying he wasn't going to butt any more.

Harry watched the exchange and gave Ron a hand shake which Ron knew meant he's be good to her. After that things were wonderful , they ate and enjoyed talking about their trip. They planned to leave the day after tomorrow, for now they wanted to make sure they had everything. Hermione had a few more things she wanted to get and all of them wanted to stop by George's shop before heading off.

After dinner they all sat around in the parlor by a roaring fire chatting. Ron and Harry sat a little apart playing a game of chess. Hermione and Ginny were whispering on the couch. "Harry I'm sorry about what I said back at school. But if you break her heart again I'll hex you good." Harry laughed and leaned over to punch him lightly with a warm smile.

Hermione looked up suddenly as Harry laughed and punched Ron. She smiled watching the two boys, just like they were in school she thought. "Hermione I'm not a child or stupid, Harry and I are not going to do anything." Ginny said a little angrily.

Hermione looked at her, she knew Ginnny; after all she was her best friend. Ginny and Hermione had been close since Ginny's second year, and that hadn't changed through the years; except where Harry was concerned.

Ginny had always had a soft spot for him, defending him when she shouldn't and taking his side when she knew it would make things hard for her and Hermione. But Hermione understood, she knew Ginny had been very fixated on Harry since her first year. She had dated other people at Hermione's insistence but she had always hoped Harry would come to like her.

Hermione shook her head at Ginny. "That's not what I meant and you know it! Harry and you kept everything a secret from your family, weeks of not being able to talk or touch; I just don't want our trip called off because we can't get things settle." Hermione said tucking a lock of her curly hair in frustration.

Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder with a smirk. "I'll have you know Ron and I worked this out before dinner. We've come to an understanding thank you." Ginny said looking over her shoulder at Harry.

Hermione stopped twisting her hair and gawked at Ginny. "You talked about it?" She whispered incredulously.

Ginny laughed and grabbed Hermione's hands. "Yes Miney he and I reached an understanding. You don't have to worry, I'm going to behave and he's going to mind his own business." She said with a giggly smile.

Hermione smiled back and they both broke into a fit of giggles, swinging their feet up and grabbing each other's hands. Later that night alone in her room Hermione went over the list of things she still wanted to get. She hadn't had time to go to the cauldron shop to replace her old one and was missing a few large ingredients for some of the more difficult potions they might need. As she placed her things back in the purse she'd chosen for this adventure she couldn't help but feel a slight thrill. She was hoping she'd be able to make this trip to see the world and get some fun experiences under her belt before settling down to a job. Hermione slipped into bed with a sigh, her head swimming with the list of things to do before they left the country.

Harry clicked the light off and slipped into his bed and pulled off his glasses. He was thinking about taking his broom out for a flight in the morning when his door opened. The light form the hall momentarily illuminated a figure with flaming hair, her pale face even whiter in the half lights. The door closed as quickly as it opened and harry listened as soft footsteps came closer to his bed.

Cold air hit him as the blanket lifted up, but it was gone almost instantly as a warm body slid next to him. I flowery smell told him Ginny was lying next to him, her head on his shoulder. He smiled up into the dark ceiling and slid his arm over her pulling her closer, her arm slid over his torso, the fabric of his night shirt sliding with her arm. "Night Gin" Harry whispered in her ear as he drifted off. Ginny snuggled closer and murmured something that sounded like "Ight Hanny" Harry smiled and fell into one of the strangest dreams he'd had in a long time.

He was flying on a broom with Ginny, her arms locked around his waist. She was laughing as he made the broom go faster and faster through a beautiful sunset. The sky was streaked with pinks and purples and oranges, clouds filled in the sky breaking the colors apart and sending beams in different directions. Ginny threw her head back with a whoop of joy as her hair whipped behind her in a flaming stream. As they began to land Ron appeared with the sword of Gryffindor which he charged at Harry with. As it hit Harry it became bubbles which drifted away and Ginny and Ron fell to the ground laughing. Harry looked around and found that he was wearing Hermione's Yule Ball dress and then if things weren't weird enough Dobby showed up looking like a minny Dumbledor.

Harry was awaken suddenly as Ginny tickled his side. She looked at him sheepishly and Harry grabbed her hands and tickled her mercilessly till his sides were hurting for her. Then they lay on the bed hand in hand smiling as they recovered.

Ginny was the first to move and speak. She pulled herself onto her side and looked over at Harry with a gentle smile. "How did you sleep?" She asked her cheeks tinting with a light pink.

Harry smiled and turned on his side as well bringing her hand up to kiss it lightly, then he smiled sheepishly. "Well I had a very odd dream. You were there and Ron and Dobby." Harry got just what he wanted as Ginny began laughing.

The door opened and Ron and Hermione came in grinning. "We heard laughing mate tell us the joke!" Ron said sitting in a chair with Hermione in his lap. Ginny beamed at Ron and turned to Harry with playful gleam. "Yes mister Potter do tell this dream." She said pushing him over slightly.

Harry recounted his dream and everyone laughed, as they sobered up Kreacher came in to tell them breakfast was ready. They ate quickly then headed back to Diagon Ally for the last bit shopping they had, before taking off the next day for Egypt. Harry and Ginny walked along the Ally looking at whatever caught their fancy while Ron and Hermione got the last of the things they needed. After a few hours they met up at Weasley Weezes, George insisted Harry wouldn't pay, the same went for Ginny and Hermione. But he messed with Ron before caving and giving him the same treatment. With their arms full of sweets and fun packages they headed home.

Ginny woke early the next morning and slipped from Harry's arms and silently went back to her room. She threw the few things lying around into her satchel without looking. Tonks fluttered over and sat on her shoulder and nipped at her ears. Ginny reached up and stroked her affectionately, then Remus flew to her other shoulder jealous and she stroked him as well.

Finally having cleared all her things she left the room and trooped down stairs to find Ron sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. Ginny walked in and sat across from him, he slowly lowered the paper. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Ron, but I love him and I'm not going to back off because he's your mate." She said quietly.

Ron stared and nodded slowly. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. You and Harry are good for each other. I'll try to be better but maybe you could give me some time?" Ginny smiled and nodded "I'll try" she said taking a cup Winky handed her filled with coffee.

They sat quietly until Hermione and Harry came in, Harry kissed her on the head before going to talk to breakfast they took up their bags and left.

The next year they jumped around the world visiting different wizarding sites. After a year they appeared back at the burrow amidst cheers of delight.

The celebration of their return was increased with Harry and Ginny's announcement of their engagement. Mrs. Weasley was the most surprised and began to cry big heavy tears of joy. Ron's hair was a little longer and Hermione's had never been so long. Ginny's and Harry's hair was relatively the same, although both had tanned skin and certain new found fluidity to their movements.

That night Harry lay in Ron's room waiting to hear the footsteps he knew would come. He and Hermione had planned this all out earlier that day. When the door opened he sat up and looked at the figure.

Hermione's bushy head was illuminated by her wand and she smiled. "Night Harry." She said holding the door open, Harry chuckled and bounded out of the room quietly.

He slipped down the stairs and quietly went into Ginny's room. As he slipped into bed next to her she turned and smiled and lay down with him like she had that first night at Grimhald Place. "I love you Harry." She whispered quietly giving him a kiss.

Harry smiled and pulled Ginny closer whispering in her ear "I love you Ginerva." His breath tickled her ear and she held in a giggle.

Harry smiled and tickled her slightly making her squirm against him. "Harry don't mum might hear!" She whispered breathlessly in his ear her hands grabbing his wrist to stop was laying on top of him, her weight pressing him into the mattress. Her hair fell around his face in a red curtain that made him take in a deep breath.

Harry leaned up and kissed her forcing her mouth open with a moan. Her grip on his wrist lessened and he flipped her lightly, grabbing her wrist with a playful smile.

Ginny gasped and Harry leaned down and kissed her again. "Do you want me to stop Ginny?" He asked kissing her throat.

Ginny whimpered and said breathlessly "Yes you have to, if mum hears." She said barely able to get the words out.

Harry kissed her again and then nodded rolling over and pulling her to his side. She snuggled up and they fell the next morning Harry and Hermione snuck back to the rooms they had left the night before.

Harry and Ginny lounged around the next day laying on the couch together in their own bubble. That night they flew around the country side racing each other all around. Within another year they were married and for the first time Harry had a family to call his own.


End file.
